Music, Pokemon, Ash's First Crush, Oh My!
by Poetic Folly
Summary: HORRIBLE with titles and summaries so sorry. Four years into the future of our favorite trainers find them still travelling. But as they meet a new trainerOh my! Is that Ash's First Crush I see?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon—only my made-up character, Naomi Last name to be decided later, and the plot.

Notes…: Just a bit about this fanfiction. It takes place four years in the future; all Pokemon from all games/ TV episodes are, naturally, included; and if a few minor things have changed, please, Hakuna Matata (no worries)! It's a fanfiction; there a bound to be SOME changes… for instance: Brock and Misty stay. Max and May don't. Lol… And sorry this first chapter is so short!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We don't do this enough." Came the quiet voice of Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean city's gym, and female best friend of Ash Ketchem. Misty had decided long ago that she disliked being the only gym leader (her sisters had given up the gym to her when they saw how badly she wanted it)and wanted to travel to become stronger – hence, she had begun to travel with Ash once more. Said boy glanced to the water-trainer and nodded slowly, smiling somewhat lazily. "Yeah… we're always training, or being lost, or helping someone." His voice, once rough and loud, had become just a tad softer—and definitely quieter.

Both trainers looked to Brock expectantly; he always had some peaceful comment to add. However, the pair was surprised to find him looking towards the right with a look of deep concentration. "…Uh, Bro—" Before Misty could even finish Pewter City's gym leader's name, said person shushed her, not caring to look at the pair.

"Don't you hear that?" His voice was almost a whisper; clearly, he was listening for something. Ash and Misty looked at each other before shaking their heads in exasperation.

Neither had a chance to answer, as Brock had stood, and was rapidly walking in the direction of the beach. They were currently in the forest; Ash had insisted on scouting the area for trainers—none had been found. While he'd insisted it was to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted, Misty had the sneaking suspicion that he was always in the mood for a good battle. Not that she dared say it to his face—he'd challenge her, and she would get beaten. After all, she had only water Pokemon, and he… well, all he needed to beat her was Pikachu.

Misty and Ash were forced to run to keep up with him before he turned and abruptly stopped then. It was only then that they heard—was that a _voice_?

Brock cautiously moved forwards, quietly moving some branches so as to peek through. Ash and Misty followed suit, and all four eyes widened—not including Brock, of course. All he could do was stare. (Well, he had always been girl crazy—and the only way they could tell this person was a female was by the voice that was singing. The sun may have been setting, but they were on a cliff, and this person was directly facing the sun.)

It was the type of scene you'd find in a book: sunset, Pokemon, music, and a girl.

As the girl's back was to them, all they could see was her long shirt definitely loose; it showed no form, which made it rather difficult to tell her gender, loose pants, and a ponytail. Ash's eyes immediately went to the Pokemon, all of which… were more relaxed than he'd seen any Pokemon other than Pikachu. The said Pokemon consisted of: Ninetails, Rapidash, Kadabra, Pikachu, Sandslash, and….

He could hear Misty's quiet gasp of surprise when she finally noticed the Gyrados that lay in the very back, more towards them. Luckily this was a large cliff—and the Gyrados had plenty of room of NOT pay attention to them.

The next thing he noticed was the music.

It was the girl that was obvious singing, as there were no electronics in sight. Ash could suddenly tell what had captured Brock's interest: The girl's voice was that like an angel's… Pure, clear, strong yet sweet, hitting every note perfectly. He'd never heard the song before… maybe she wrote her own music? His eyes finally caught what she'd been using to create the melody: A guitar.

"_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside.  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there.  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen…?  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care. _

I thought you were my fairytale--  
A dream when I'm not sleeping.  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true…!  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth;  
When there was me and you…

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing.  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along!  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty…  
I'm only left with used-to-be's,

_And once upon a song. _

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping…  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true!  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings… with the truth…  
Because I liked the view…  
When there was me and you…

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind!  
It's like you were floating--  
While I was falling…  
And I didn't mind!

'Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me… and… you…"

Her head bowed over the guitar as her voice stopped, and her fingers stopped strumming and picking out chords. There was silence for a few moments, before she finally spoke.

"Usually when people listen to someone, they ask permission first." It was another few moments before the three "hidden" trainers realized that she was speaking to them—wait—

_How could she know we're here when she didn't turn around?_


	2. Chapter 2

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at each other in surprise.

Finally, just as the sun finished setting, the girl sighed and stood, brushing grass off her jeans. She swiftly, gingerly, placed her guitar in a case and placed the strap around her front so the guitar case was on her back. Finally, she turned, looking at the place they were. She smiled, and crossed her arms over her chest, standing at ease.

Knowing they had no choice (well, other than to run away, and that would have been rude), they guiltily stepped out. Misty was keeping an eye on the Gyrados, Ash was regarding both the Pokemon as well as the trainer, and Brock… was gazing at the girl.

What'd you expect? He's Brock. Enough said!

"We're sorry, but we heard your singing—and my heart felt the call of your beauty!" As usual, Brock was being dramatic. He started for the girl, who was staring at him—but he was stopped when the Vulpix jumped in front of her trainer, and quite suddenly… each Pokemon looked _very_ awake, and non-too-friendly.

Immediately the girl knelt and picked up her Vulpix carefully, stroking her head soothingly. "It's all right, guys." She spoke quietly, knowing she needn't raise her voice. The Pokemon visibly relaxed, but continued to watch the three new trainers curiously.

The girl looked sheepishly up at them. "Sorry 'bout that… my Pokemon are protective of me, for some reason." She laughed before looking at Brock, one eyebrow arched. "If you're calling me a beauty, you're either blind, desperate, or can't have met any girls with actual good looks—'sides Misty here, of course." She jerked her head towards said gym leader, who was now regarding her suspiciously.

"No way… Naomi?" Hearing her name the trainer looked at Misty and grinned, nodding. "Believe it or not, yeah."

Instead of receiving a warmer welcome, Mist y glared at her, propping her hands on her hips. "And since when do you like Gyarados?" She demanded.

Naomi smiled sheepishly and released Vulpix, who simply sat on the ground. She walked towards the large water/dragon Pokemon and gently placed a hand on a scale, stroking it lovingly. "Since this big boy saved me… I had a run-in with Team Rocket." She explained matter-of-factly. "I fell into a river and the current was too strong, even for my abilities—likely for even yours, Misty. Then out of nowhere this Gyarados appears and somehow gets me out of it. I found out the river turned into a waterfall, which turned into a lake—he probably lived there." She shrugged, smiling up at the Pokemon, who seemed relaxed once again.

"Before that, I disliked Gyarados's as much as Misty!" She said with a laugh. Misty rolled her eyes, but let it slide, much to the amazement of the two male trainers.

Ash regarded Naomi curiously. "So why were you singing, anyways? And why such a sad song? Not that you don't have a great voice, but I don't see why you had to be so sad." He quickly added.

Naomi hesitated, then looked at her Pokemon. "One thing that I always found that made me feel better was music—if I don't have something around to write with or draw with. I learned how to play about a year ago, during my travels as a trainer. I also realized that whenever I practiced, my Pokemon would draw close to me, and relax. They also seemed to get stronger faster—I think it's because everyone loves music; it's in our very souls. So I get my practice, and my Pokemon get relaxed and stronger. Pretty good deal, I think." She watched as Ash's face took on an expression she knew well.

"Seriously? That's awesome! I never would have thought something as simple as music would relax them, or, or make them stronger!" He said eagerly. The trainers approached the girl. Knowing how Misty was, Naomi sighed, and somewhat reluctantly took out a pokeball. "Sorry, Gyarados, but Misty isn't too fond of your species. Nothing personal." She assured the Gyarados hastily, before clicking the pokeball. Gyarados heaved a sigh before disappearing into the pokeball, and she tucked the ball into her belt.

Misty visibly relaxed, and smiled, hurrying up to hug the younger girl. Younger Naomi may be, but she was taller than Misty—only by a few inches, but still.

"What kind of music do you usually use?" Now both Brock and Ash seemed interested; neither surprised Misty. The minute Brock heard something new about the way people raised their Pokemon he had to find out all he could about it and try it himself. Well, he was a breeder—what would one expect? And Ash… well, Ash was Ash. Anything about Pokemon interested him.

"It's different every night, usually—I try to do about three songs before I go to bed, but it all depends on the day and how it went. If you like I can show you the songs I usually practice—not actually do them, but I can give you a list." She offered, noting the way both their eyes lit up. She smiled, and looked at her Pokemon, which had followed her. "Kadabra, may I have my backpack, please?" She asked the physic Pokemon. In a moment a backpack sort of materialized in her hands, and she smiled, grasping it easily. At Ash's curious gaze, she explained, "Usually I have both my 'case and backpack on, but I took my 'pack off for tonight." After searching through it she withdrew her hand, holding up a large binder. It was thick with songs. She threw it easily to Brock, who caught, but off-guard; he hadn't been expecting such a thick book.

He opened it to the front page and rapidly read down the list, eyes widening. "Wow… I had expected lots of band songs, or one type of songs… But this is random songs from different decades, random bands or singers!" Ash quickly tugged the book away, but settled for holding one side of the binder as Brock held the other. Naomi nodded. "I don't like one type—each one has a different appeal to me, and I therefore search the chords and lyrics… And if I can't, I match them until I get it to sound right." She smiled at the look of surprise all three trainers gave her.

"Oh—hey! I love this song!" Spoke up misty, who had peered between the two male trainers shoulders to look at the list. "You're My Angel!" Naomi grinned. "I've been practicing it, and I think I've got it down—since it was originally a duet when sung it doesn't sound quite right when I sing it. But I like it… Want me to give it a try? Vulpix loves that song." She laughed as Vulpix nodded her agreement, along with Misty, Brock, and Ash. "All right then… let me see it." She reached out and Ash opened the binder, giving her the page for that song—it was in the front, so easy access.

She set the page in sat of her and sat down, taking out her guitar. She strummed it, making sure it was properly tuned (it was, but it was habit). She cleared her throat, and softly began.

"_No Mountains too high, for you to climb__  
__All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah__  
__No rivers too wide, for you to make it across__  
__All you have to do is believe it when you pray___

_And then you will see, the morning will come__  
__And everyday will be bright as the sun__  
__All of your fears cast them on me__  
__I just want you to see...___

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky__  
__I'll be your shoulder when you cry__  
__I'll hear your voices when you call me__  
__I am your angel__  
__And when all hope is gone, I'm here__  
__No matter how far you are, I'm near__  
__It makes no difference who you are__  
__I am your angel__  
__I'm your angel___

_I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry__  
__All you need is time, seek me and you shall find__  
__You have everything and you're still lonely__  
__It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day___

_And then you will see, the morning will come__  
__And all of your days will be bright as the sun__  
__So all of your fears, just cast them on me__  
__How can I make you see...___

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky__  
__I'll be your shoulder when you cry__  
__I'll hear your voices when you call me__  
__I am your angel__  
__And when all hope is gone, I'm here__  
__No matter how far you are, I'm near__  
__It makes no difference who you are__  
__I am your angel__  
__I'm your angel___

_And when it's time to face the storm__  
__I'll be right by your side__  
__Grace will keep up safe and warm__  
__And I know we will survive___

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near__  
__Don't you dare give up the fight__  
__Just put your trust beyond the sky...___

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky__  
__I'll be your shoulder when you cry__  
__I'll hear your voices when you call me__  
__I am your angel__  
__And when all hope is gone, I'm here__  
__No matter how far you are, I'm near__  
__It makes no difference who you are__  
__I am your angel__  
__I'm your angel___

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky__  
__I'll be your shoulder when you cry__  
__I'll hear your voices when you call me__  
__I am your angel__  
__And when all hope is gone, I'm here__  
__No matter how far you are, I'm near__  
__It makes no difference who you are__  
__I am your angel__  
__I'm your angel…"_

She glanced at her pokemon and smiled, seeing the majority had fallen asleep. She quietly called each back to it's pokeball—except Vulpix. "Vulpix likes to be able to see me." She explained quietly. She slowly stood, and looked at the trainers, who were staring at her.

"What? Did you not like it?" She asked anxiously, biting her lip. She disliked it when people didn't like her music—she aimed to please, after all. "Even though all you had was a guitar, you did the song perfectly…" Misty spoke first, followed by Brock. "So that kind of song would let your pokemon fall asleep…" Ash simply regarded the trainer thoughtfully, before grinning. "Hey! How about tomorrow you and I battle? I want to see just how strong your pokemon are!" His grin broadened when Naomi grinned as well and nodded. "You've got a deal. 'Sides, I've been wondering when I'd get another challenge!"


	3. EDITORS NOTE

A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but I should have another chapter up by tonight! I'm afraid with the start of school, and me tabbing myself(Which is healed almost completely now, yay!) I just haven't been able to write much. Also, I made a mistake in my last chapter, of which I apologize--I, for some reason, stated that she had a Vulpix, and not a Ninetails. So sorry! In the first chapter I got it right, but not my second chapter…Heh… Sorry again! Just letting you know it is NINETAILS, not Vulpix!


	4. Chapter 4:Physcic?

The Trio had ended up camping with Naomi, as she'd had a good place already. Within moments her Ninetails had produced a warm fire of which Brock had cooked over, grinning as Naomi complimented him on her cooking. She confessed that although she could cook, she preferred it in a kitchen.

The following morning Ash had awakened to see a misty morning, and sighed, scratching his head. Oh great… They always managed to get lost somehow in fog! Looking around he realized that he counted only three sleeping bags, and wondered--Where was Naomi? He quickly scrambled out of his own sleeping bag, upsetting Pikachu. He whispered an apology, seeing that the other two weren't up yet. Using Pikachu to help guide him he cautiously moved towards a vague dark shape, smiling to himself as he saw Naomi--guitar on her back an' all. He sat beside her, noting with surprise that she seemed to be--meditating? "Naomi?" He asked uncertainly, watching as she only murmured, "Yeah?"

"What're you doing?" She opened her eyes, blinking a few times before looking at him in surprise. Ninetails seemed to mirror her owner's look, making him feel like Ash. "I'm meditating--what does it look like I'm doing? My Pokemon are doing it as well. It helps them concentrate, and it helps Gyarados stay calm for much longer. They saw me doing it one day, and they just sort of adopted it, I guess." She looked around at her Pokemon, smiling lovingly. It was clear that she loved her Pokemon deeply--she'd make a good breeder, wouldn't she…

She stretched her legs out in front of her, and Ash noticed that the other Pokemon seemed to end whenever she did. She stretched for a few moments before flopping back in the grass with a smile and a sigh. She opened her eyes to glance at Ash, absently stroking Ninetails, who was lying next to her. "So, Ash. When are we gonna battle? I can't wait to see the look on your face when you lose." She smirked as Ash glared at her, and made a face. "NO WAY! You are NOT gonna win against me!" They both glared at each other, Naomi's Pokemon surrounding her as she took a defensive stance. "All right, Ash. I challenge you--now."

Misty and Brock, who'd both been awoken by the yell from Ash, both noted that there was something particularly feral about her grin. It was then that they noticed she seemed to have two fangs, making her looks all the more like a Pokemon. Ash nodded and backed away. "I choose you--Pikachu!" Pikachu leapt off his shoulder, as Naomi simply smirked. "There's no way you can win, Ash. Even with Pikachu." At her words Ninetails delicately stepped forwards, gazing unwaveringly at the electric rodent.

"Pikachu! Give it a thunderbolt!" Came the words of the hyper young male. "Ninetails--dodge it, girl!" She seemed to emphasize on the word _girl_, silently telling Ash that she did not appreciate him calling her precious kitsune Pokemon an _it._ Ninetails easily dodged the thundershocks and thunderbolts, before finally attacking with a fire spin.

But before Ninetails could do much else besides stop the attack her trainer had placed a hand on her head warningly, and was frowning at Ash. Thoroughly confused, Ash asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"There's something wrong with Pikachu." the girl replied, eyes flickering form the black-haired-boy to the Pokemon, who seemed to have frozen, twitching slightly. "Pikachu--can you tell Ninetails what's wrong?" Her own Pikachu, nicknamed Pika, ran up to the larger Pikachu and began rapidly speaking to it. Looking over it's shoulder, Pika called out to Ninetails.

In an instant there was a shimmering in the air next to Naomi, and a young--very good-looking--female stood next to her, frowning. "WHAT THE--!" Shouted all three trainers, but Naomi ignored them for now.

"What's wrong with Pikachu, Nin?" She asked the female, who looked around them vaguely for a moment before to the slightly shorter girl. "I'm not sure. Pika says that something _smells_ off about him--She thinks he might have eaten a bad apple or something. Either that or he's a Ditto that's under faint strain from being a Pikachu for so long." The female, shrugged, tilting her head slightly as she considered the Pokemon. "I forgot how small you all look in this form." She seemed a bit absent-minded at the moment, chuckling as Naomi's Pokemon protested. "Relax, I know, I know."

"Stop showing off, Nin. Pikachu isn't a Ditto, Kadabra can see that--he would've told me if it was."

Finally taking pity on the three dumbfounded trainers, she sighed, and explained, "Nin--Ninetails--can create an illusion of a female; what she'd look like in human form. Since she can't yet speak to me by mind, she's learned that she can converse easily like this." Glancing at the long, golden-haired beauty beside her she made a face. "Although you shouldn't say you forgot; you often do this." She retorted. Nin huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, tossing her hair--it was suddenly visible that the edges of her hairs looked as though they'd been dipped in coloring, as they greatly resembled the coloring of Ninetails' nine tails. "Oh come on. I can show off some times, can't I?" She pouted, laughing along with Naomi. "Aye, I suppose."

Without another word Nin shimmered and was gone, leaving a very pleased-looking Ninetails alone with Naomi. "Do you have any super potions?" she asked, digging into her backpack. As the three trainers shook their heads she sighed, and threw something--scratch that, two something's--at Ash. "There. A super potion and a Full Heal. Since I don't know what's wrong with him." She shrugged, watching as Ash caught them mid-air and quickly bent down, taking his beloved Pokemon in his arms, carefully spritzing some on him. "Thanks. If it works, I owe you." Ash smiled as he looked up at Naomi, who simply shrugged, watching the Pikachu.

"Hey--Naomi? May I ask you a question?" Brock asked after a moment's hesitation. Naomi blinked and looked up, before pointing out, "You just did. You may, however, ask another."

Blinking, Brock let that go before asking, "How did your Pokemon know to step forwards, and know what to do--without you saying a word?" He seemed rather puzzled, and noticed vaguely that pink blushes definitely suited the brunette. "Erm.. Well… you know how Sabrina has a telepathic connection with her Pokemon? I'm… sorta like that. Although it's nothing so developed as she has it. I cannot really do much besides basic telekinesis, although all my Pokemon understand me. I've taught them to understand body language as well--but actually, I've drilled it into them that they fight only certain types of opponents unless I tell them differently." She shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable as the trainers stared at her.

"I wondered why my Pokemon didn't want to fight you." Misty finally spoke, staring with awe. Naomi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Me being able to speak to Pokemon clearly makes them nervous and confused sometimes--although I did manage to tell them that I wasn't trying to scare them." She reminded the gym leader, who nodded slowly. "Good point… Huh…"

She shook her head before laughing. "And here I though that you just had some secret with Pokemon! No wonder you have such good control!" The taller girl grinned and nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose in thought. Finally she simply gestured to her poke balls and held out a hand, each of her Pokemon returning. "Thanks. If you intend to be around me, you better get used to that… and don't start thinking that just because I'm a bit physic that I wouldn't be good without it--even before I knew I had it, I was good with Pokemon." She hastily added.

Within the next half-hour a fire was crackling merrily once again, and they were all slurping up the noodles from a soup Brock had made--along with other ingredients, of course.

"Brock, I swear, I'm going to marry you for your cooking." She declared, grinning at the suddenly blushing breeder. "REALLY!" He shouted, jumping up and staring at her. Looking slightly taken aback, she shook her head, stating simply, "No."

As Brock fell back on the log, a dejected look on his face, she grinned suddenly.

"But I might consider it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey everyone! SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long!… But I promised you that I'd get it up by tonight, and I like keeping my promises--so here it is! Sorry it isn't my best, and if she seems a tad Mary Sue in here--so sorry; she isn't! But I've been distracted, so not only does my writing suck, but my characters are either good or bad. TTTT**


End file.
